


Christmas Drabbles

by scythequeen



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mild Angst, Nellis, Parody, Post Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythequeen/pseuds/scythequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of holiday drabbles written for a Christmas advent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Snow

After the chaos of the infection had finally died down, people were allowed to go back to their normal lives. (Well, as normal as they could be with a quarter of the population dead and many major cities in shambles) Ellis went with Nick to New Jersey where the gambler had an apartment that was miraculously still in livable condition. Nick joked, saying that even after the apocalypse Jersey didn't seem all that different from how he had left it. 

The mechanic settled in well enough, he found a repair shop to hire him and while it wasn't Savannah, he was happy. He had cars to work on and he had Nick and that was all he needed.

It wasn't long before the season grew cold. Ellis would come home from work shivering and laughing about how he needed to add more layers even though he was already wearing three. He'd make something hot to drink and snuggle with Nick on the couch until he could feel his fingers and toes again.

It went on like this for a while until one day Ellis woke up and happened to glance out the window as he was getting dressed. His eyes widened when he saw that the buildings and streets below were covered in thick sheets of white. He went closer to the glass and practically pressed his nose up against it to better take in the sight. Large fluffy snowflakes filled the air and fluttered down lazily to add to the growing piles. 

Ellis heard soft shifting behind him and Nick's voice call out from the bed, still groggy with sleep. "El, what are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder and flashed the man a bright joyful grin. "Nick, it snowed last night! The place is covered with the stuff, ain't it great?"

Nick snorted, "Damn, Overalls, you'd think you've never seen snow before."

Ellis' mouth turned down in a slight pout. "'Course I've seen it before, Nick, but never this much in person… I guess you're pretty used to it though, huh?" 

"Yeah," Nick muttered as he got out of bed, "It sort of loses its magic once you've broken your back shoveling it for hours and it just turns into nasty slush on the sides of the road." Ellis' eyes went back to the window and didn't move even when Nick's arms wrapped around him and a stubbled chin grazed against his neck. The conman sighed, his breath ghosting warm over Ellis' throat and clouding on the glass. "You know, there is that park by the pharmacy. I bet you could talk some brats into having a snowball fight or something."

Ellis smiled and grabbed one of Nick's hands in his. "You gonna walk me there?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "You just want me there so you can lob a few my way. You realize you're going to freeze on the the walk home don't you?"

"Yeah, probably, but I can count on you to get me nice and warm once we get back." He gave his lover a wink and a quick peck on the cheek before pulling free to gather his coat and boots.


	2. Caroling

When Ellis heard a knock on the door one evening in December he didn't think much of it as he got up to answer. He was greeted by a group of children bundled in scarves, hats, and warm winter jackets. Before he could get out a 'how can I help you' the tiny group started singing We Wish you a Merry Christmas. 

Ellis turned when he heard the footsteps of his lover's socked feet coming down the staircase. "Ellis, what's going on? I thought someone was at the-" Nick paused, not really sure what to make of the scene before him.

"It's carolers, Nick." Ellis practically beamed.

Nick made a face as he joined Ellis at the open door. "Carolers? Going from house to house in the freezing cold to sing songs for complete strangers? People actually still do that?"

"I guess so." Ellis turned back to the children who had switched to Silent Night.

Nick sighed irritably, "Ugh, do you think they'll go away if we give them candy?"

"It ain't Halloween, Nick." Ellis snorted at the grumpy older man. "'Sides, they ain't wantin' anything for it, they're just bein' nice."

"Well, you're letting all the cold air get in the house holding the door open like that. Go outside if you want to listen so badly." Nick grumbled and headed off to the kitchen.

Ellis frowned at the gambler's broad, retreating back. He pulled on his coat and boots, stepping outside and closing the door behind him like he had been told. He listened to a few more songs before thanking the children and watching to make sure they made it safely to the minivan that was parked and waiting on the side of the street. The woman in the drivers seat gave him a smile and a friendly wave as she drove away. 

Ellis was feeling the cold now, the tips of his ears and nose starting to turn red. He went back in the house and returned his outer clothes to their place before heading to the kitchen to make himself something warm to drink and maybe give Nick a light scolding for being such a scrooge. When he reached the doorway he paused. Nick was standing in front of the stove, a kettle of water already set to boil and the makings of their dinner sizzling. But what had surprised the redneck was that over the kitchen sounds he could hear Nick's voice… singing to himself. And of all the things he could be singing, the song that spilled so sweet and softly from his lips was Noel.

Ellis couldn't bring himself to interrupt, content to lean against the door frame and secretly listen to his lover's quiet singing.


	3. Grumpy Ol Saint Nick

"Ellis, no! There is no way that I'm agreeing to this." Nick eyed the garment Ellis was holding with utter disdain. "Where the hell did you even get that?"

Ellis looked down at the red and white trimmed santa suit in his hands. "I rented it."

"That's disgusting, who knows how many fat smelly bodies have been shoved into that thing. I'm _not_ wearing it."

"Aw come on, Nick, they wash 'em between uses. And you don't have to do it for long, just a few hours of handing out presents and then you can go."

Nick narrowed his eyes, "You know I hate brats. Why don't you do it?" The southerner had always been generous and from time to time would volunteer to help others in need but he had never asked him to do the same before. 

"I would but I have to work, and I used up all my personal days when I caught the flu last week. Nick have a heart, things have been rough and these kids could really use some holiday spirit. Please, Nick?" 

When Ellis looked up at him with that kicked puppy look he knew he was screwed.

"Fine." He growled, snatching the suit from away from the hick. 

"Aww, Nick, thank you man. Really, thank you so much." Ellis leaned forward and planted a wet kiss on thin lips. 

"Yeah well," Nick mumbled between kisses "I expect major repayment for this."

"Anything you want darlin'." Ellis smiled and pulled away, letting his hand trail down Nick's chest. "I've got to head off, but I'll see you when you get back." 

As the mechanic finished gathering his things for work Nick gave the bundle in his hands a questioning sniff. It smelled clean enough he supposed, even if the thought of wearing preowned clothes grossed him out.

"Alright Nick, I'm leavin'." Ellis paused in the doorway and as an afterthought added "Try to be nice." He was out the door before Nick could grumble 'no promises.'

* * *

Nick looked out at the crowd of children filling the 'youth center' (it was really just a run down gym that the church had modified in hopes of keeping kids from going delinquent) with trepidation. There was at least thirty of them, ages ranging from six to fourteen. He eyed the youngest ones with the most caution, weary of runny noses and other signs of the germs they were most likely covered in. 

He felt like an idiot standing alone next to the Christmas tree wearing the stupid costume, minus the beard and fat pillow (he had _some_ standards dammit!) Deciding to just suck it up and get it over with he clapped his hands together and called out to the eager youngsters. "Alright, who wants some presents?" He drew back a little at the excited screams that followed. When his ears stopped ringing he pulled the sack of donated gifts over his shoulder and went to the closest group of kids asking their names and fishing out the appropriate brightly wrapped boxes.

After a good thirty minutes had passed and his load had greatly lightened, he noticed a young girl sitting off at one of the tables by herself. 

"Hey, anyone know short stack over there?" Nick asked the the bunch around him. 

A teenage boy spoke up. "That's Alyson, she's in foster care. This will be her first Christmas without her parents and she's been taking it pretty hard."

Nick frowned at the news and made his way over to the girl. "What's wrong, squirt? Don't like Santa?" 

The little brunette gave him a skeptic look. "I'm not stupid, I know you aren't really Santa." 

Nick gave a crooked smile and sat down next to her. "No, I'm not. But I am pretty tight with the guy, I even beat him at pool once." That got her to laugh and he reached down into his bag of presents for her gift. "He told me that he wanted you to have this." 

She took the box quietly and Nick could tell that she was disappointed, it wasn't some doll or toy that she wanted and it wasn't like he could just magically pull her parents out of the bag. So he did the next best thing he could think of.

"You know, it's hard work handing all of these out and I'm getting a little tired. Would you like to help me out?" 

She nodded, standing up and walking with him to the next group of kids. He couldn't give her back her parents but he could keep her company and distract her from how much life sucked for at least another hour. 

* * *

Ellis looked over the back of the couch when he heard the door open. He couldn't help but crack a grin when in walked the grumpiest looking Saint Nicolas he had ever seen. "Hey, how'd it go?"

Nick snorted in response, "A bunch of snot-nosed rug rats either crying at the sight of me or pawing at me for gifts. You would have loved it." 

Ellis stood up and strode over to the gambler, kissing him and running his hands soothingly over his shoulders. "Well, I am mighty grateful. Did you wanna eat somethin', or just jump straight to your reward?" He flashed a mischievous smile. "I was thinkin' I could sit in your lap and you could tell me how naughty I am."

Nick nearly broke out laughing. "Does someone have a Santa kink they didn't tell me about?"

Ellis didn't back down at the teasing, reaching up to play with the pom-pom at the end of the hat. "Not particularly, but that suit doesn't need to be returned for another three days so I figured we might as well make the most of it."

Nick smirked and snaked a hand down to Ellis' firm backside. "Well, in that case… But I should warn you, Santa is giving spankings instead of coal to naughty boys this year."

Ellis moaned into Nick's ear and let the man pull him by the bicep into their bedroom.


	4. Fruitcake

Ellis knew something was off when he came home from work and managed to strip out of his uniform and make it all the way to the kitchen without any sign of Nick. He had seen the con man's car outside so more then likely the man was home. Detouring from his path to the fridge, he went to their bedroom and called out, "Nick?"

He was answered by the sound of retching coming from the adjoined bathroom. Walking over to the door he rapped his knuckles against it lightly. "Nick, you okay in there?"

"Does it… sound like I'm… f-fucking okay?" The older man's voice was as full of bile as the toilet he was emptying into. 

Ellis frowned, Nick always did get crankier when he wasn't feeling well. He let himself into the room and saw his lover in the position he expected he would be, kneeling on the tiled floor next to the toilet with his arm draped over the sink's counter to support his weight. The germaphobic man never hung off the toilet like Ellis did whenever he got sick. 

Nick's head rested against the counter's side, his eyes pinched shut and face pale. His brow was furrowed in pain and irritation as his gut continued to cramp and twitch. Ellis came closer and averted his eyes as Nick's shot open and he hunched over the bowl with a gagging heave. 

"I hate you, this is all your fault." Nick moaned pitifully into the porcelain.

"My fault? Now, how do you reckon that?" Ellis asked as he lowered down next to Nick and began rubbing his back. 

"You… _insisted_ that I try some of that damn fruitcake your mother sent us. I think you're both plotting to poison me."

The mechanic had to bite his lip to keep from snickering at the far-fetched accusation. "Nick, that ain't no way to talk about my mama's cookin,' but I forgive you, since you're not feelin' well." He leaned forward and kissed the back of Nick's head. Raising a hand he ruffled the slicked back hair and his lover gave another unhappy moan, too miserable to duck away from the teasing touch.


	5. Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parody of the classic poem

Twas the night before Christmas and in the saferoom,  
The survivors were gathered with feelings of gloom.  
The health kits were stacked on the table with care,  
In hopes that their rescuers soon would be there.

Sleep didn't come easy with no warm comfy beds,  
And the terrors of outside prowling around in their heads.  
Nick in his three thousand dollar suit and Ellis in his cap,  
Were about to lay down for a much needed nap.

When out on the lawn there came a loud yell,  
Nick leapt to the door like a bat out of hell.  
He peered through the bars and looked all around,  
Trying to locate the source of the sound.

The moon shone full and cast off a fair light,  
That pierced through the shadows and darkness of night.  
Nick cursed as the noise once again did appear,  
The unmistakable howl of a swarm growing near.

Brandishing his shotgun and sharp ninja sword,  
He readied himself for the oncoming horde.  
A large bloated boomer stood alone in the back,  
Its gurgles and grunts seemed to spur the attack.

A hunter! A smoker! A spitter and witch!  
A charger and jockey with a menacing twitch.  
They climbed to the roof and scaled up the wall,  
Lying in wait to ambush them all.

Nick grumbled and paced and worried and planned,  
And was stopped by the touch of a warm calloused hand.  
Ellis had awakened and gave him a smile so dear,  
Nick immediately knew he had nothing to fear.

And then on the roof they heard a commotion,  
The scraping and clawing of infected in motion.  
They gripped hard on their weapons and tallied their luck,  
When trying to sneak in from the chimney, the infected got stuck.

They growled in dismay as their limbs became tangled,  
Their clothes were all sooty and tattered and mangled.  
There were so many different bodies plugging up the flue,  
That poor Nick and Ellis could hardly tell who was who.

The eye of the charger glowed angry and mean,  
The jockey's hip bucked with a giggle most obscene.  
The spitter's burnt lips were pulled into a frown,  
Its face smashed and pinched by the withering mound.

The hunter just snarled, blood staining sharp teeth,  
The smoker's tongue encircling his neck like a wreath.  
The boomer took up the most space with its belly,  
The gasses inside churned and leaked and were smelly.

It was fat and swollen, a truly disgusting sight,  
And Ellis couldn't help but laugh at their plight.  
He gave Nick a wink and pointed his gun,  
Nick stopped him, being covered in bile not his idea of fun.

They both grew silent as they heard in the distance,  
The rapid gunfire of the military's resistance.  
They shook and woke the other two of their team,  
And ran out the door feeling like they were in a dream.

A chopper hovered down like an angel from above,  
And away they flew as if on the wings of a dove.  
But before they left Nick hollered down at the zombies in mocking delight,  
"Merry Christmas you asshats, I'm getting laid tonight!"


	6. All I Want For Christmas Is You

It was grim in the camp they had been sent to. It was the aftermath of the apocalypse and they, as carriers, were the new scapegoats of society. While the earlier evacuees and confirmed immunes got sent out to cruise ships and were later granted refuge in various countries in Europe and 'clean' areas of the states, the carries were required to remain enclosed in their camps.

By the time December rolled around, most of the tents had been upgraded to simple huts with working electricity. Mass orders for televisions and space heaters were sent out like lists for Santa.

* * *

Nick and Ellis hauled their few belongings into their new dwelling. The redneck, perked up when he found the door to the bedroom.

"Nick, look! They actually gave us the double we asked for. We don't have to shove the beds together no more."

"That's great kid, I'd just like to know when they're going to get us running water. I'm so fucking sick of those filthy communal bathrooms." 

Ellis rolled his eyes at his lover's complaining, "I keep tellin' ya they ain't gonna bother with it 'til the weather gets warmer and the ground softens up." He eyed the bed again and dropped his bag of clothes with a grin. "You know, we've still got a few hours before lunch is served. Plenty of time to christen the new bed."

Nick's irritation immediately melted away at the possibility of a little afternoon delight. His lips curled up into a smirk as he pulled off his shirt and stalked up to Ellis. "Sound's good to me," he purred before yanking the other man down with him on the bed. 

After the deed was done and they lay together sweaty in the afterglow Ellis mused to himself. "Wonder if they'll decorate for Christmas?" 

Nick could care less, he never had been very fond of the holiday. 'Leave it to the kids and the Christians.' he had always said. With Ellis being a bit of both, it didn't surprise him that he would enjoy the brightly colored lights and generous spirit that came with the celebration.

They held each other quietly for a little longer before dressing and getting something to eat.

* * *

On December eleventh Ellis came home moody. He was quiet and seemed to put excessive force into whatever he was doing. It wasn't until after he knocked over one of their chairs as he shoved it against the table that Nick bothered to ask him what had crawled up his ass.

"I asked if I could get some decorations shipped in, just some simple stuff to brighten the place up you know? Even got some other folks to ask with me, like a petition. Bastards turned us down, said it would be a waste of resources."

Nick watched him closely as he paced across the sitting room. "Bullshit. You could make you're own crappy decorations if you wanted them so bad. What's really got you so worked up?" 

Ellis paused in mid stride, not expecting to be found out so quickly. He slumped against the wall worrying his lip between his teeth before making his confession. "I wrote a request around a week ago, asking if we could get some type of immune/carrier visitation system set up."

"They rejected it."

Ellis nodded. "Didn't even send a proper response just returned my letter with 'too hazardous' written on the bottom. It ain't fair, those soldiers get to take some time off to go see their families so why can't…" He cut himself off, tilting his head down to rest in his hand as he took deep breaths to calm himself. "Dammit, I miss her something awful."

"I'm sorry, El." Nick stood and gave the kid a comforting embrace. Ellis heard from his surviving friends and family regularly through the mail, he exchanged letters with his mother every week but it wasn't the same as getting to see her in person like he had been used to. 

Ellis muttered into the broad chest in font of him as he pushed back the annoying pricking behind his eyes. "S'all right. I'll just… write again next month."

Nick nodded and stroked his back. He knew the kid was setting himself up to be disappointed again; the memory of the infection was still too fresh and the risk too great for any of the higher-ups to even consider mingling the carriers with people outside of the camps. Regardless, he couldn't bring himself to crush Ellis' hope.

* * *

Christmas Eve finally came and Ellis and his crew of fellow holiday lovers had done a fine job sprucing up the encampment with simple handmade decorations. Paper snowflakes and chains, wood carved ornaments, one of the evergreens even sported an angel made out of dissected soda cans. 

It was on this day, as he watched the young man fling snowballs with a few of the camp's children, that Nick realized he hadn't gotten Ellis any kind of gift. Sure, the former mechanic hadn't necessarily asked him for anything but it was expected wasn't it? He felt a flutter of panic rise in his chest as he realized at this point there wasn't really anything he _could_ give. He wasn't skilled with his hands outside of shuffling cards or handling a pool cue, so he couldn't really make a gift. It was far too late to order anything material. There was sex, but considering that they would be making love regardless that evening, it didn't seem like much of a gift. The only thing he could think of that the southerner really wanted was to see his mother, and that was impossible. 

His brow knit together as Ellis ran up to him, laughing and red-faced. "Nick, you ready to go home?"

Nick nodded and let Ellis slip his arm around him as they walked together in the cold. He tuned out Ellis' stories about the children he had been playing with, internally eliminating more gift ideas. He couldn't cook for him, there was nowhere remarkable or romantic on the encampment he could take him to. He was at a complete loss.

* * *

When Christmas morning arrived, Nick swallowed his guilt and prepared himself for whatever insensitive label was placed on people who didn't get their loved ones gifts. He wanted to get it over with, so as soon as Ellis came out of the bedroom, dressed and ready to head to breakfast he blocked his way to the front door and let the words fumble out. "Ellis, I didn't get you anything for Christmas. I'm sorry, I just… didn't think about it and by the time I did it was too late to get you anything. I know I messed up, so anything you want, anything I can do for you today just ask and I'll do it. I hope… I hope that's good enough."

"Nick," Ellis took his hand and held it firmly. "Of course it's good enough. Hell, you didn't have to worry yourself gettin' me anything, I know you ain't really a big fan of Christmas. Just… spend the day with me. We'll go give Coach and Rochelle a visit, have some of that cardboard they're callin' turkey, then come back here and spend the rest of the evening lovin' each other. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Nick curled his fingers through Ellis' hair and drew him closer, planting a kiss on his left temple. He held him there, letting the curls tickle against the scruff of his unshaven face. He had been so ready to see his lover filled with disappointment that the man's understanding words and loving expression cast a relief over him so great he didn't know how to properly respond to it. "I love you, El."

"Love you too, darlin'." He wrapped his arms around Nick and swayed them to an imaginary beat. Breakfast was forgotten as they held one another in a simple dance and hummed carols in each other's ear.


End file.
